Moon Child
by Moon made of Ink
Summary: Tsuki no Tsukiko has be forced from the Village Hidden in the Moon to the Leaf after her Village was slaughtered. It's been two years now and the other ninja's fight and destroy her to try to make her run. So she beats them and joins the Akatsuki. Now...
1. Blood Moon

**Blood Moon**

A young girl of 15 years walks down the snow dusted streets of Konoha. It's obvious that it's winter but she had chosen to wear summer like clothing. She doesn't mind, the cold numbs her. It freezes everything. The cold makes it seem as though she can no longer feel, that she no longer wants to grow bonds. It makes her feel like she can just...forget, all of it.

She wears your average ninja sandals with wrappings on her left leg going up to her knee. A translucent silver skirt starts at her right shin, slanting upwards, and ties in a knot on her left hip. Her ninja headband is secured right above it and under her skirt; she wears plain, black shorts. Covering her chest is a dark blue crop top with two straps on that hang, a little lower than average, on each side.

On both of her lower forearms are two thin golden bands and strapped to her back are two, crossed, dark green, weapon scrolls, each about a foot long. At the edge of the scroll where it closes, the six phases of the moon are emblazoned. A golden crescent moon pendant dangles from the black ribbon choker on her neck. Her hair is hazy silver that is often mistaken for gray. On each side of her head are locks of metal colored hair reaching to about her chin. The rest of its long length is pulled into a descent sized loop on the back of her head. The irises and pupils of her pale milky eyes are rimmed with a deep onyx color.

When she was younger and came to this village, she had tried to be happy and enthusiastic. She had strived to be the best. But, because others dubbed her to be weak, she had ended up befriending Hinata. They also called her useless, her clan even going so far as to disown her. We fought with each other, and shared our problems with each other, but neither of us could stop the abuse.

Every person that she passed gave her looks of disgust. Some through rude comments, saying that she was weak, others calling her a terrible person, and sometimes a demon. She didn't understand. She was strong, they just don't know it.

_"I'm not a horrible person, but they were still calling me these names. They don't even know what I can do._" In fact, only Team Seven knows what she could do. But she begged them not to say anything. If the others knew, they would probably hate her more. Sasuke had come back about a year ago, with Naruto trailing behind him. Looking back in the few memories of the past that she has she decides that she probably is demon. She once killed a young child by accident, but that had been two years ago, and she hadn't known any better. She'd just panicked. It was an accident.

First Person P.O.V.

I walk through the cold streets of Konoha carrying a small bag, filled with ointments. My head hanged low as my internal battle continued.

_"Why am I so bad?'"_ I think to myself. _"I'm strong, stronger them all of them put together.'_" I haven't lost to any of the members of Squad Seven while sparing. It took a toll on me, but it was worth it. I sigh as I realize that I'll have to train by myself today. Naruto and his team are on a mission for the week. Now I'm alone, without protection on the training field.

Here they come now, actually.

I can hear them all coming, kunais and shuriken at the ready. They want me dead so I won't "_Bring misery to the village._" So they say. I just stay there, knowing I could dodge them all if I wanted, but if I ran they would chase me down.

"You're useless!" A girl with blond hair in a high ponytail says. I believe her name is Ino. She throws a small weapon at me and it grazes right my cheek.

"Che! She can't even dodge a simple kunai!" The one named Kiba says, as he throws a kunai and slices deep into my side. It burned, but I couldn't yell. I don't want to give them the satisfaction.

"You're right! Even a villager could have dodged _that _one." The fat man named Choji states as he throws a shuriken that grazes my left cheek.

"I-I d-don't think we s-should d-do t-this." That was Hinata. She was the only one who has ever supported me. She's never hurt me unless ordered and for some reason I've always forgiven her afterward. How could I blame her when I know she is doing what she must to survive, just as I am doing now?

"Hinata's right, we don't need to waste the weapons on her." her cousin Neji calls as he returns his weapon to its holster. Looking extremely annoyed the others do the same.

"Well come for you later tonight, be here at 10:00. If you don't come, we'll simply find you." says Shino threateningly. I had known they were going to finish me off soon. You could see the blood lust in all of their eyes. Not waiting another second I make a hand sign that transfers me to my small apartment. I only had three cuts but as the familiar scene of my living room appears around me I collapse onto the floor. _"Don't they know that I want to die, just as they wish?_" I think pathetically to myself as the silent tears begin to fall.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum_

I lay there in a messed up heap.

_Ba-dum Ba-dum._

I can feel the warm lines of blood, running trails down my cheeks, dripping down to stain my skirt. My tears collided with the small marks on ymcheek, causing them to hurt like acid. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see the blood starting to pool on the wooden floorboards. The sight of the liquid crimson collecting on the floor almost makes me smile. It reminds me of death and how close it's coming tonight.

_Ba-dum..Ba-dum_

The smile fades along with the tears.

_Ba-dum...Ba-dum_

I can feel my heartbeat slowing, my breathing becoming shallower

_Ba-dum...Ba-dum_

_'What am I doing? Why am I crying for these fools? Konoha isn't worthy of my tears. They can all perish for all I care. None of them know what I've had to suffer through. Tonight, it's Konoha's turn to feel that same pain. I'll give them something to remember. A memory they won't forget. They won't forget the day they challenged the moon.'_

...…..._Ba-dum….._

I lean forward and pick myself up off the ground slowly, my muscles trembling, and stumble numbly to the bathroom, turning to look at myself in my mirror. I shrug gingerly out of my clothes examining my skin in the mirror and begin to wash off the drying blood, noticing my flesh completely unmarked beneath. Inspecting my side where the kunai had sliced me earlier, I watch the soft of my abdomen seal over leaving me with nothing but a faint scar.

I look at my hands, the same hands that killed that innocent child three years ago._ 'Maybe I am demon after all, a monster of some sort.'_ It _is_ possible. I barely remember that night. Those memories force me too glance over at my scrolls thrown lazily on the floor.

Those scrolls mean the world to me. They contain the weapons that have belonged to my family for generations. Back before our clan broke apart, every new member would receive a specialized weapon, every one different from the rest. Each one of the weapons are one-of-a-kind. I wasn't able to use my weapon until I was 10 years old. Frankly, it was too heavy to use until then. Now, it's a part of me, and I will use it to destroy what destroyed me all these years.

The eight ninja from before stood around me, only visible with the light from the moon. All except for Hinata, I made a mental note to thank her again later. I continued to practice throwing my kunai, pretending to ignore them. That's one thing I've learned.

They hate being ignored.

"Hey worthless!", said the man with a pineapple-like head.

"Don't ignore us!" Ino shouted.

I just throw another kunai at the unsuspecting tree.

"What the hell? That little wench! Who does she think she is?" Tenten exclaimed.

I just threw another kunai.

"That's it!" she yells and summons a kunai from her own weapon scroll.

Right as I raise my hand to throw a kunai, Tenten's blade embeds itself into my right hip. I stop mid throw, and as I look over at Tenten, her sneer melts slowly away. Instead of spewing blood and screaming in pain, my face is emotionless and I place my weapon back into its holster. I bring my hand up to rest on the hilt of the weapon embedded in my hip. I begin to wiggle the kunai to pull it out, and each time it moves there is a sickening crack. The sound is my bones breaking and healing with this process repeating until I removed it.

Their faces fill with disgust at the noises echo around the training ground. Finally yanking the blade free I raise the weapon, the other ninjas raising their own as they move into their fighting stances. I flick the knife and it goes right through the closest tree _and_ the boulder like it was butter.

"She didn't use chakra?" Neji gasps from his place.

Everyone in the village says Tenten is the best weapon master of their generation, always: _Tenten this, Tenten that!_

'_The real weapon masters are from my clan.'_ I think to myself, smirking at their suddenly unsure faces. The Tsuki clan, I know, my name is Tsukiko so my full name is Tsuki no Tsukiko. But I like it. It has an ominous ring to it.

"How in hell did you do that, and why aren't you bleeding?" asks the hysterical Lee. He always creped me out.

"G-guys!" Neji shouts, "Something's wrong! Her heart, it's not beating!" At this exclamation each of the surrounding ninja flinched slightly.

"That can't be possible!" squeals out Ino. Her name really does match.

"What Neji said is true. I no longer have a heartbeat. You all made my heart bleed out and shatter. You all say _I'm_ the demon? Now… now it's time I prove you _RIGHT_. Now, it's time to feel the Lullaby of the Moon." and with that my eyes began to glow as I took in a deep breath.

_Halta de manna, cinca de manna, horahoraho,_

_Horto prier, blos d'ita,_

_Omna magni._

_Crietros, strientropos, horahoraho,_

_Altinque, ortono, floen d'ermanita,_

_Ahiho dertameno hiha,_

_Miha, trava, lafladitu,_

_Ahiho dertameno hiha,_

_Plient, plient, plientu hora,_

The jutsu completed, I feel more than see the moon turn a dark, blood red.

"We can't move! What's going on? I know this isn't a genjutsu!" Ino barely managed to screech out and I cackle darkly at my now paralyzed opponents.

"You're right, this is no genjutsu. This is a sound based ninjutsu and once it enters your body, it fries your nervous system. Even with the help of Tsunade, you will spend at the _least_ five weeks in the hospital. It cannot be blocked and it cannot be reversed. This jutsu is unstoppable." I cock my head to the side in amusement at their astonished faces.

"The moon plays a part of the jutsu as well. It acts as an eye for me. I can tell where everything is, and if there's a trap, a genjutsu is set in place. It's a song of destruction." I think of my family scattered all over world, each member possessing their own unique style of fighting. I'm the last of my family in my original village, but luckily for me I inherited the ability to choose my style. My clan is a variety of fighting and jutsu specializing experts but we are still more laid back than our cousins.

In a flurry of silver flashes each of my former classmates are covered in deep cuts, scattered all over their bodies. A thrill runs through me and I feel satisfaction burn in my chest as their yelps, grunts and screams of pain fill the night. Only a few of them remain standing and I wonder if any of them will even live until the medics get here.

"_But that's not my problem, not anymore_." I think bitterly to myself.

"H-how?" Shikamaru grunts weakly, from his spot on the ground.

"_He is so stupid, even though so many people say he's a genius"_ and I pull my lip at him in disgust.

"You're weak! How come you could beat us all?" Lee shouts faintly at me, one of the few left standing.

A smirk threatens to tug at my lips again for his idiotic question. I slowly made my way over to Shikamaru's limp body and crouched down to his level balancing lightly on the balls of my feet.

"Because Shika-san," I say, with the most venom in my voice possible. "You are the fools who couldn't even handle a simple demon girl like me." And then I made his whole world go as black as my heart

**Well, I didn't do this at the beginning of the chapter, but I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! But, ****I think that's a nice cliffy. Well that was my first story AND first OC so be nice! Ideas are appreciated and I DO take request! That song that Tsukiko sang, yeah, THATS NOT MINE! It's called Omna Magni. They're a lot of versions so idk who made it originally. Please review! Arigatou ja ne!**


	2. Red Moon meets Red Clouds

**This is my second chapter! X3 DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter Two: Red Moon meets Red Clouds**

No one's P.O.V.  
>Tsukiko left the battle scene before her. Every ninja in front of her was covered head-to-toe in cuts. They ranged from paper-cuts too several inch deep slashes. Some of them mumbled incoherent words.<p>

_'oh yeah, I forgot to tell them that they get nightmares as a part of a genjutsu that happens after the victim becomes unconscious.'_ she only shrugs. _'O well.'_ She got up and walked over to Kiba's body. She tore off his coat and drew a kunai. She pointed it to his back and began to carve.

20Mins later  
>she got up and inspected her work. Lying in front of her, are the eight ninja that are now put into a formation of a crescent moon. Even a crescent was burrowed into each of their backs. She went to the first body. Tenten. She placed her fingers in the girl's blood and wrote on her forehead 'Hell.' Then the next one.<br>Shino 'Parasite'  
>Kiba 'Flea'<br>Neji 'Bastard'  
>Lee 'Freak'<br>Shikamaru 'Sloth'  
>Ino 'Fat Pig'<br>Choji 'Glutton'

She did this process to each and ever one of the shinobi. _'Now to find Hinata.'_ Tsukiko stalked off in the night to Hinata's house. Her clan was serious about the whole abandonment thing.

The village was quiet, all the vendors on the streets were closed and the only one's stirring were the few drunks that tumbled aimlessly around. The air was cold, just the way she liked it. The moon glowed brightly as if to congratulate her success. She glided from building to building in an effort to make no noise. The sound of a peaceful chime birthed into the silence. That was Tsukiko's signal that Hinata's house was near. The first year she and Hinata became friends, she gave that to her as a present. In return, the silverette got the black ribbon choker with the moon pendant. As she arrived at the house, Hinata was asleep. Each even breaths was dragged out and her skin was covered in a cold sweat. _'Hinata's in a nightmare'_ Tsukiko thought to herself sadly. She has been having those more frequently now a days.

She placed a pale hand on Hinata's shoulder and shook her lightly, trying her best not to use too much force. Hinata's light lavender eye's snapped open. The violet haired girl turn toward Tsukiko and embraced her in a hug. Tsukiko, in return, rubbed her back and voiced soft words to her.

"Hinata-Chan." She said in a calm voice. "I did it, and now, it's my time to go. You understand what I have to do, ne?" the young girl before her was now crying tears for _her_ but nodded.  
>"I'll miss you." she replied along with another hug. "I want to give you this, as a good-bye present." Hinata held out a small silver bell, the same color as Tsukiko's hair. It was on a blood red string that was 10 inches long. "This is a special bell." she placed it in her friend's hand. "It can help with balance and chakra control. I hoped if you could tie it to your Family Weapon." Tsukiko happily accepted the gift.<p>

"I have something for you as well." she pulled out a ribbon choker that is the same color as Hinata's hair. On the ribbon, was a waning crescent moon made of silver. When it was in the moon light, it shown with such beauty, that even the greatest Geisha could not even be compared to it. "Always wear it. On the nights of a new, crescent, or full moon, you can communicate with me. Don't let anyone else wear it. That metal is made from my family mines and is mixed with our blood." Hinata's face was plain shock. It was the most valuable thing anyone given her.

"I-i can't-t except this!" she tried shoving the treasure back to Tsukiko. "It's s-such an honor to be g-given this!" The gift was only pressed back into her own hand.

"That's why I'm giving this to you. You have gained the trust and friendship of the Tsuki Clan when no one else would. You _do_ deserve this honor." the two pulled each other into a tight and friendly hug once more. "I'll get in touch with you as much as I can. Be safe and train hard. Keep going, you'll make a beautiful, strong, and fine kunoichi one day, Hinata-Chan." they left each others embrace. As Tsukiko came to Hinata's windowsill, she looked back. "Good-bye, Hinata-Chan." and the girl disappeared in a whirl of silver dust. Hinata looked out with silent tears that fell. Her best and only friend had left her for a new life, but she knew that the other teenager deserved it. She became determined to become stronger, too gain a better life as well.

"Good-bye, Tsukiko-Chan."

12:00 AM Tsukiko's P.O.V  
>It breaks my heart to leave Hinata like that, but I have to go. As I arrive to my small apartment, I seal a few things in smaller dimension scrolls. You know, food, money, weapons, clothes, etc. I look at a small photo on my bedside table. I walk over to and gently pick it up.<p>

It was my old team back in the Village Hidden in the Moon. When I was younger, I lived there, but I didn't live there long enough to learn the ways of my Clan there. The section of my Clan that's in the Moon Village is the strongest part of my Clan. The Tsuki Clan was born there over 1,000 years ago. If I lived there my whole life, I would be stronger than I am now by 10 fold.

In that village, I became Genin at the age of 10, and my other teammates where 12. Atsuko was the only guy on the team. He was a nervous wreck but was amazing at ninjutsu. He didn't like to standout much, so he wore plain, black, sweat pants with a baggy green shirt. His head protector on his neck. He has dark, midnight blue bangs and two larger one's that are closer to his forehead and his long hair was pulled into a low ponytail. I had a little crush on him once. Hotaru was the other girl on the team. She was the exact opposite of Atsuko.

She tried to be the best and always made a racket. She always had too much make-up but she was really nice to me and defended me all the time. Her hair was red, short, and spiky. It was shorter than her ears. On her right cheek, I specifically remember, was scar in the shape of an eye. For some strange reason, the eye gave her an amazing ability to control and read others minds. She was the best Genin genjutsu user. She loved pink. A lot. Pink shorts, pink tank-top, and even pink weapon holster. I don't even know how that was even possible, but she made it so.

Lastly, our Sensei, Megumi. She was such a proud and beautiful woman. She was also proud of us. She had no family, and no Clan. I wanted to be like her. When we got a move right, or got a bull's-eye, she'd always say 'Great job mina (everyone)! I love you guys.' she always say the latter with such pride and love. Too her, we were her children, and too us, she was our mother.

Me and Hotaru both had no parents. She lost hers in The Great Ninja War, while I never had any. If I did, I don't remember them. Atsuko has parents, but they're really mean. They push him around and hit him with stuff. Later on, they were arrested for child abuse. That fairy tale all disappeared that fateful day.

Flashback  
><em>The Village Hidden in the Moon was peaceful; the night air was sweet with the Carnival food wafting in the air. It was the night and the village's people are celebrating the moon, and this was the one time of the year where the Tsuki Clan is treated like royalty. Everyone was in traditional clothing, the town was glowing with a spectrum of different lights, and people of all ages were laughing and having a great time. The day was June, 15th, it was a full moon. The celebration was worshiping when the Moon God created the moon so that the water could carve out the land that is now the Village Hidden in the Moon. It is also said that the God crafted a small group of humans out of pure moonlight that had insane powers. According to legend, those humans were the start of the Tsuki Clan.<em>

_I was now 13 years old and I was walking down one of the pack dirt streets. My kimono was beautiful silver that commented my metal hair. Black moons of all phases were scattered on the gleaming fabric. My hair was shoulder length and was put into a small bun. A small blush was on my face because I was walking next to my crush. If you looked closely, Atsuko had one too._

_Over the three year we worked together, he became a strong shinobi. He was _really _tall. His whole appearance matured. He was still shy, but not as much. Before he couldn't even draw a kunai when encountering an enemy without fumbling with it. He was a Jounin while I was still a Chunin. When me and Hotaru became Chunin, people called us the 'Ichi no Tamashi Hitotsu no Karada' team. Hotaru was the Genjutsu master, Atsuko was the Ninjutsu master, I was the weapon and Taijutsu master, and Megumi-sensei was a great medical ninja and knows how to get us to do the perfect combo's with our abilities._

_BOOM!  
>An explosion replaced the happy atmosphere with terror and death. People screamed and ran for it. Me and Atsuko lost our blush and we each pulled out a kunai. We looked over to the center of town where the explosion took place. In front of the flames, were dozens of Leaf shinobi.<em>

_"Tsukiko-Chan!" Atsuko shouted. He was already fighting a Leaf ninja."Run! You need to save the towns people!" I nodded and left. I ran as fast as I could to my house, the wind cooling the already developing sweat. As I entered the Tsuki Compound, it was silent. Either they were at the festival before the explosion or they were already fighting. I entered the weapon room to find my weapon, only to find it to no longer be in its place. 'Shit!' I thought. I grabbed my dad's sword. The blade was finer than most metals. It could slice a boulder in one swipe. Normally, the other members of the Tsuki Clan don't use each others weapons, but this is my father's weapon and it was an emergency. I change into my fighting outfit and charge back to the scene I was at not too long ago. _'Please!'_ I thought _'please let my team and the Villagers be ok.'_ by the time I got there, even more enemies now flooded the village. I felt blood splatter on my face. In horror, I looked to see Atsuko pierced in the heart with a katana. I felt hot tears spill over my eye._

_"Nooo!" I swing my sword and decapitate the man who was behind him. I catch Atsuko as he falls. His hair was matted, blood oozed from the many wounds, and dirt covered his face. "Atsuko, please, you can hang in there. You can't leave me!" I felt a hand on my own. It's his hand._

_"Tsukiko, both you and I know that even if I get treatment, I won't make it." he coughed up a small amount of blood, some splattering my skin. "Tsukiko, I love you, I always have. Please keep your clan alive," the next words he said will always be buried in my mind. "Keep going, you'll make a beautiful, strong, and fine kunoichi one day." I nodded as some of my tears fell on his face._

_"I-I will." he smile at me._

_"Good." he closed his eyes and drifted into the eternal sleep called death._ _I hugged his still warm body and kiss his forehead. I place him a good distance from the battle and put a cloth over his eyes. I wiped the tears from my face and ran back._

_"Tsukiko-chan!" that was Hotaru's voice. Her hair was a foot long and was braided. She still wore make-up but no where near as much as she used to. "We have to do the Wolf Blade technique!"_

_"Hai!" I faced a group of 10 Leaf ninja while Hotaru made some hand signs._

_"Ninja Art: Bladed Wolf Eye's Summoning!" in this genjutsu, the victims see the head of a giant wolf. The wolf stares them in the eye so hard and long that they are paralyzed. "Tsukiko, now!" I jump and cut all the men's heads clean off. I thought this method was the most humane way to kill. "Yosh! Alright on to the ne-" it was too late, an explosion blurred my sight. Everything after that was a blur. It happen too fast for me too make anything of it._

_I felt myself lying on the dirt in eminence pain all over me. I slowly open my eyes and got up. Dirt, metal, and wood fell off my hair and body. I looked around me. Most of the village was now ruble, unnamable bodies were scattered, some shinobi, others where villagers. I look to my right and see my sensei and Hotaru, dead. I was now sobbing. Megumi-sensei had a deep gash going from her right shoulder and traveled all the way to her left hip._

_My eye's trailed to Hotaru, she was covered in weapons. I didn't want to look anymore I shut my eye's and began to sob. I heard a noise and I whipped around with a kunai in my hand. I wanted to cry more. It was a leaf ninja, but I didn't hit him. He pulled a child and used him as a shield. Tears flowed down mine and the young boy's eyes._

_"I'm so sorry." I whispered to him she gave me a warm smile._

_"It's ok." I look at him in shock. "I can go see mommy now." the child closed his eyes and died, a smile still on his face. The Konoha ninja tossed him to the side like the child was no more than garbage. I stood up, letting my dirty hair fall in my face._

_"You." I said quietly as I point my bloody hand at the man. "You...monsters!" I reached my hands out and grade six random weapons. I charged at the man with fury in my eyes. The want to kill him was so intense, that it was almost as if you could see dusk evaporate off my skin. I plunge a senbon in his throat and makes a gurgling noise as he falls to the ground. I go to the next. I smash a staff on the mans neck hard enough to break it. I was about to take out the next one when chain wrapped around my legs causing me too fall. I got up to charge again but more chains grabbed different parts of my body._

_"Let me go! I'm going to kill you all!"_

_"I don't think so." a man came up from behind me. "We are taking you to Konoha." and he knocked me out._

_End Flashback_

I fought back the tears. My friends wouldn't want me too. The time was now 12:45 AM, I was thinking longer than I thought. I climb out my small widow and go out into the chilled winter air. Luckily, the village gates are in eye range from my house, so the trip won't take too long. Once I was within 10 yards of the gate, I hid in a bush and place my palm on the ground and make one hand sign.

"Ninja Art: Moonlight Scan." An invisible web of chakra spread all around me with 50 yards in diameter. _'Let's see.' _I thought to myself _'10 people. Seven villagers. Three shinobi.' _Disgraceful. They don't deserve the title of shinobi. _'Status, asleep. Some shinobi.' _Pathetic, they can't even stand a night shift. I slip past the 'guards' with ease. As soon as my feet made contact with the ground outside the village, I ran in silence. The thrill. I ran and ran, not stopping once for about 1 hour, and I only stopped now. A swirl of white blew through my silver locks, it was snow. When it snows, it's almost as if all the sound is gone. You can't hear a slit breeze, the rustle of animal, nothing. It's all gone, another reason I love the winter. I raise my hands in the sky and let the snowflakes slip through my fingers and let them land on my face.

"When it snows, why does it swallow all the sound?"

"I'm not God, so I can't answer that." I didn't see that coming. I whip around to see two figures dressed in a black cloak with red and white clouds. Akatsuki. One was wearing a mask and was carrying a metal suit case. The other one had white-ish silver-ish hair; he also had a red, three bladed scythe on his back. What a pathetically small weapon.

"What do you want?" I questioned in a really annoyed voice. 

"We should be asking you the same thing bitch." The looked me up and down, pausing a split second on my chest, but continue he visual search. "And what the hell is up with your clothes." I glance at my self; I was still in my outfit that most people would wear in the summer. What's wrong with that? "You're gonna fucking freeze out here in stuff like that bitch, seriously."

"What's up with your hair?" I could see his face redden with anger. I was going to have fun messing with this guy.

"Look," He spoke through clenched teeth, making it obvious that he's getting pissed. "We want to make a deal with you. We challenge you too a fight, if we win, your going into the Akatsuki whether you like it or not. If you win, you can be on your damn marry day. Deal?" I thought about it. Go with the psychotic group of criminals, or wonder around aimlessly…fight it is.

"Why the hell not?" I smile a cute smile. "It should be easy, considering the fact that your blades are tiny." I think he blew a fuse.

"That's it! I'm _so _sacrificing you to Jashin-sama!" he cracked a sickening smile a jumped 10 feet in the air. On his way down, he tried to cut me in half, only to have myself scoot to the side. He swung his weapon around in different direction and I dodged every try. "Stay still dammit!" I pout a little.

"Hmm….I don't think that it works for my schedule."

"At least try to attack me bitch!" I shrug.

"Fine, as long as you're ok with me kicking your ass."

"You little bitch!" we swung at me again but I just jump off his head and land a good distance away from the both of them. I put both of my hands behind my back and pull out my weapon scrolls. I positioned them so that they made a 'V' shape. It opened outwards. Making six hand signs, one for each moon phase, the seals break and I push them forewords, so that they made an 'X' and the front of the scrolls were now in front of my components. Instead of the normal seals you see in normal scrolls, they were all the phases of the moon in a straight line, and the full moon from both of the scrolls are on top of each other. "What the hell kind of hand signs are those?" I bit back a smirk.

'_You have no idea.' _I make 10 more hand signs and slam my hands on the crossways of the scrolls.

"Ninja Art: Moon's Weapon from Hell Summoning!"

**What a good place for a cliffy! This is my favorite chapter personally and trust me, there WILL be a detailed fighting scene next chapter! Please send review and I do take ideas and request! Ja ne! **


	3. My name's not bitch, it's Tsukiko

**Hey! Chapter three is up and away! I have some questions at the end so please answer them in you Reviews! Thanks! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**Three: "My names not bitch, it's Tsukiko." **

No one's P.O.V

"Ninja Art: Moon Weapon from Hell Summoning!" A cloud of smoke filled the area, making it hard too see.

"Fuck, my eyes!"

_'Amazing.' _Kakuzu thought. _'She did that level of summoning with no blood.' _When the smoke cleared, Tsukiko stood with a staff in her right hand. The staff is made of cold iron with a bumped out dragon design that travels up the pole. The staff is six feet tall and is a good head taller than herself. "What the hell?" Hidan laughed. "And you say that my weapon is tiny. Yours is just a staff, what are you gonna do, poke me 'til I beg for mercy?" a split second later, Tsukiko vanished. "Ehh…where'd she go?"

"Up here!" she was standing on the tip of a snow covered pine tree. Directly behind her, was the full moon. The light emanating off it was so intense, that her whole figure is now darkened. All but her eye's the silver orbs glowed like a wolfs. The staff she once held was now a scythe. It has one blade, but its width is wider than all of Hidan's put together. The blade length is twice as long as and a little more curved, giving it the illusion that it was the same curve as a crescent moon. The start is towards the top of her head and it ends at her feet, so it looks as though it molded the moon. The closest part of the blade on the pole, is the red and silver bell that Hinata gave her.

"Hidan, you're so screwed."

"What are you talking about?"

"You see her blade; it's made of her chakra." Hidan looked dumbfounded.

"Your point?" Kakuzu resisted the urged to facepalm.

"Moron, that means she can do what ever she wants with the blade."

"You there." Tsukiko questions. Her goofy manor a few moments ago is gone. A stern demeanor is now portrayed on her face. "You seem to be knowledgeable of this kind of weapon." She pauses. "Tell me, have you heard of the Tsuki Clan?" Kakuzu shifted knowing where this was going.

"Yes, I know of them."

"Good, now you." She turns her head to Hidan. "This fight is now mine. Prepare yourself."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" the air shifted. Tsukiko is now behind Hidan by an inch, making his eye widen _'holy crap she's fast.' _

"This." She kicked him so hard, that he now knows what it's like to eat tree bark.

"Fucking Jashin! That hurt like a motherf*cker!" Hidan, in a drunken-like state, walked away from the tree and shook his head to regain balance while pieces of bark flew of his face. _'That's one.' _Tsukiko thought. She plants her scythe in the ground and jumps in the air from it. She brings the scrolls that where on the ground and hold onto the edge of the cloth. While holding on, she whips it so that it wraps around one of Hidan's legs. "Shit!" _'That's two.' _With the other scroll, she repeats the process to the other leg. _'Three' _Hidan raises his scythe but Tsukiko lands on the ground and makes one hand sign, resulting in a kunai pining Hidan's feet to the ground. "Dammit bitch! That fucking hurts!" _'Four' _ Tsukiko's twirls her weapon to the side twice and charges at Hidan. A second later, he became headless. "Dammit! Why does this always happen to me?"

"That's five." She glances at a slightly shocked Kakuzu. Sure his partner is stupid, but that was fast. "Catch." She tosses Hidan's head to his partner and, being a ninja, catches it.

"I'm not a damn throwing ball! I'm still a person so it still hurts dammit!"

""Would you rather I kicked you over?" not being able to find a response to that, he just stayed quiet.

"Our mission has failed. As agreed, you may go as you please." To both of the Akatsuki's surprise, she just picked up Hidan's body, slung it over her shoulder, and walked over to Kakuzu.

"I'm joining." Kakuzu made a sigh of relief but Hidan had a tick mark on his head.

"Seriously? If you were going to join, then why the hell was it necessary to cut my damn head off?" Tsukiko glared at him. If he weren't ninja, then… he would need an excuse for a new pair of pants.

"Because you're a damn prick who needs to learn some respect!"

"Finally, someone agrees with me."

"Hey!"

"By the way." Tsukiko asked. "Why didn't you help him fight me?"

"First of all, Hidan challenge you, not me. Secondly, like you said, he needs to learn some respect and learn that others are stronger than him. Plus, l…was…countingmymoney." _Greedy man, note to self: keep money and valuables away from Kakuzu.' _

10 Minutes later

The snow kept falling but at a peaceful rate. As always, there was no sound but the droplets of blood that fell from Hidan's neck. About two inches now lay on the ground. Kakuzu and Tsukiko had switched so she was now holding Hidan by his hair. A large snowflake landed on his cheek and in second, melted and streamed off. He looks up to Tsukiko. All the snow that fell on her face was still there.

"Hey bi-"

"Tsukiko."

"What?"

"My name isn't bitch, it's Tsukiko."

"Yeah, anyways," He continued. "Why hasn't the snow come off your face?" she felt her face and brought it back. On it, was a bunch of snowflakes.

"Well," where to start. She didn't really know where to start. Should she tell him her secret, no, they hardly know each other. "I'll show you." She brought his head up. And placed the back of her hand on his cheek. She was freezing!

"Holy shit! Why the hell are you so cold?" she made a sad smile.

"You find out soon." Hidan took the time too observe her movements. She glided with the air but kept a strong defense up. One thing caught his eye. They where walking close to each other, not like an uncomfortable way, but some people would keep their distance away from them while traveling.

"Hey, why are you walking so close to us?"

"Why do you keep asking so many questions?" She just thought, why did she? She should be afraid that she will lose her life.

Tsukiko's P.O.V

"Well, me _and_ Kakuzu together are pretty strong," '_He's probably right.' _ "Aren't you afraid of losing your life?"

"Ha!" I laughed. What a silly question. "A life, I wonder what that's like." I looked up, as if I was trying to find the answer. "The reason I'm not afraid is….well, I guess is it's because I have nothing left to live for."

"Then why the hell join Akatsuki?"

"To find my reason. I have no where else to turn. That's why most of the Akatsuki are there, ne?"

"I guess." A pause was made. Man this is taking forever! "Fuck! When are going to get there?"

"Actually, we're here." It's a…cave.

"A cave?" I looked at Kakuzu in confusion. Made as a resting spot sure, but aren't the Akatsuki rich or something? "Really? Why not like, a mansion or something?"

"To expense. Besides," the crease of his mask told me he made a small smile. "It's amazing on the inside, but a tour will have to wait, we need to see if Leader-sama will accept you or not. Keep hold of Hidan." I grip Hidan's hair a little hard without noticing as if it where my life line. Kakuzu walked over to a tree and carelessly tossed Hidan's body against it.

"Hey, watch it dammit!"

"Shut up, baka." He placed Hidan's fingers into the simple hand sign and did so to himself. 

**Poof! **

We came into a brightly lit hallway in front of double iron doors. On the front of the door, was an eye that has a ripple pattern on the front. "This is the Leaders conference room. Be respectful when you see him." When?

"Wait, _when _I see him? I didn't come all this way to wait." I walk over to the doors and grasp the handles.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you!" Hidan warned. Like I care. Before they could stop me, I slammed the doors open to see three figures. One has orange spiky hair with three piercings on each side of his nose with snake bite piercing on his bottom lip. The two in front of the desk were odd. One is seven feet tall and blue. He needs a tan. The other was relatively normal. He is a little taller than me, has long raven hair put in a low ponytail, and has stress lines on his face. I walk towards the blue one and before he could think and I pushed him so hard, that he made a crater in the wall a few yards away.

When I went too walked past the other, he grabbed my arm and forced me to look in his now red eyes. I see, this is Itachi. Everything started to change. The background started to turn blood red with rusty colored clouds. The floor turned into black water and the man was now in black-and-white and holding a sword. I felt myself not able to move. I look at my hands; they were nailed to a cross with my feet the same way. Genjutsu. Hotaru, let what you've taught me go to good use, and let the fight begin.

No one's P.O.V

Itachi stood there, sword in hand.

"Why are you here?" Tsukiko just stayed silent. He raises the sword and spoke again. "I will not hesitate too use force if you don't cooperate." She didn't say a word. "I see. Prepare yourself." _'That's my line!' _ She thought. The man raises the sword, and stabs it in her stomach.

"Ouch, that hurt." Something made the man become frozen.

"What's going on?" He asked. Itachi unwillingly pulled the sword out and dropped it in the dusked water. The nail embedded in Tsukiko's feet fell off. Then the right hand, and the left. She dropped to the ground and looked the stoic man straight in the eye, with her own glowing the silver like her previous fight. The scenery changed, all but the sky. Itachi found himself on a dirt road with buildings all around him. Bodies laid everywhere on the ground with the Uchiha crest on their clothes. "This can't be!" The scene before him was the night of the Uchiha massacre. The crime he committed. He looked at the electric pole to see a crouched figure. Itachi expected it to be himself, but it was Tsukiko, covered in Uchiha blood.

She stood up and leaped backwards, the full moon turn into a crescent one. When she landed, she sat down in the crook and crossed her legs.

"This is my domain." She boomed. "You cannot beat me with a simple genjutsu. Besides," she smiled and evil smile "I'm only here to join you guys, so cool your jets." She broke the genjutsu and backed away from Itachi whose eye was now bleeding. She looked around the room to see six new figures in the room; all of them have a shocked expression. "Well, I want a spot." She said to the leader as if it where an average thing to say. The leader closed his eyes and thought about it.

"Alright, but on two conditions." He looks at the Leaf head band that was tied above her skirt. "One, you need to break the ties with your village." She smiled happily.

"Gladly." She tore off the head band, let it fall to the ground, and stomps on it once to make it crack in a hundred pieces. From her pack, she pulled out her Moon head band. That and her weapon was the only thing that the village let her keep. It held so many memories, and now she needed to keep the name strong. She placed a kunai to it, and slashed it out right in the middle.

"Secondly, you need to fill this sheet out in your own blood." Tsukiko burst out laughing.

"I apologize, but that isn't possible." Pein narrowed his eyes.

"How so?" he asked in suspicion.

"You see," she held out her wrist, "I no longer have a pulse, so therefore, have no blood." He stayed quiet for a second.

"We will discuss that later, but for now you will use ink." The leader hands her the sheet and a pen.

**5 minutes later**

Tsukiko hands the paper to Pein and waits what is to happen next.

"Alright." He announced.

"Full name: Tsuki no Tsukiko.

Village: Village Hidden in the Moon.

Ninja Rank: Jounin.

Date of Birth: February 2nd.

Age: 15

Zodiac: Aquarius.

Height: 5 foot 5 inches.

Weight: 125 pounds.

Favorite Food: Daifuku

Least Favorite: Anything Spicy

Hobbies: Star Gazing and Meditating at Night.

Assignments Completed: 4 D-rank, 8 C-Rank, 14 B-Rank, 35 A-Rank, and 2 S-Rank.

Tsuki no Tsukiko, welcome to the Akatsuki."

**I don't really have an opinion on this chapter, except the Itachi vs. Tsukiko scene was a little cool. 1) please give me some humor idea's 2) please give some Romance ideas Between Hidan and Tsukiko 3) I need so ideas for the plot in general. So please send your answers in your reviews! Thanks! Bye-Bye! 3**


	4. Reunion of Night and Day,

**Let me get one thing straight. MY CHARATER IS NOT A D%MN MARY-SUE! This is the chapter where she has a weakness 'kay people? I just wanted some awesome-ness, and then she wouldn't be unstoppable. So quit your whining and suck up the fact that my character wanted some awesome scenes before she shows her weakness. It was in her contract, sorry people. Now I still need ideas, mainly for her weakness, and I will still take requests. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**BUT! Before, I will like to give out a few shout-outs too:**

**ShafiraHatake**

**Sasoismine**

**KobaltWolf**

** Thank you guys! And to the others reading, send in those reviews please! **

** Chapter Three: Reunion of Night and Day, Unicorns and Glitter **

**Tsukiko's P.O.V.**

"Tsuki no Tsukiko, welcome to Akatsuki." As Pein finished his welcoming speech, he made several hand signs and placed it on the ground. In return, the room filled with smoke and six new figures. "As far as I can see, you have already met Hidan, Kakuzu, Itachi," I gave said people nothing more than a sideways glance before he continued. "and Kisame." We all look at wall, where the blue-skinned man was still unconscious and stuck. "Now, you need to meet the others. You do not need to be the best of friends, nor do you do not need to make any connections, especially romantic ones" he glared at Hidan and a feminine blond.

"What/un?" the leader just rolled his rinnegan eyes.

"Well, the rest of you need to introduce yourselves." I approached the girl, or at least who she thought was a girl. She has very flat-chest, odd.

"Hello," I tried to say in a friendly voice as I held out a hand, but it just came out awkward. I don't know if you know this out yet or not, but I'm not really a peoples person. "It's nice to meet another girl of the Akatsuki." Everyone just froze. As I sat there, confused. I tried looking around to find a clue, nothing was left to do but ask, "What?" Hidan and a few other looked beet red from trying to hide a laugh, and it didn't last long.

"Bwaha! Hahahahah!" Everyone, except Itachi, Pein, a red-head, and the ones who are knocked unconscious laughed their guts out along with a few of the falling on the floor. The one's who didn't laugh had a decent smirk.

"What? I don't get it." the blond nearly had steam erupting from her ears.

"I'm a man dammit, un!" my face lost all it's color. How the Hell was I suppose to know? He looks very feminine. You have to admit, it was pretty funny. Eventually, I brightened up as it was to hard to try and compress a laugh. "You little bitch, laughing at me, un! I bet your just some prostitute that Hi-" he couldn't finish his insult as he join Kisame in wall. Everything went silent as I walked slowly to him. No one, insults me like that. I grabbed him by his throat, and leaned down with my mouth near his ear so my voice would be only heard by him.

"I swear to every God that may or may not exist, that if you insult me like that _ever _again, that I will rip off you limbs, cut out your intestines, and tie them to my door as an ornament. After that, I will slow feed the rest of you too the vultures, one cell at a time." I said in a dangerous tone. I like to scare people. From what I could tell, Hidan wasn't going to stop cursing and insulting me, but that doesn't mean that this guy couldn't.

As I retreated away from the wall and went back to the group, they looked normal again. Well, it depends on your view of normal. Mine is very far from the average person, so it really depends. "Well, who's next?" a girl, a real girl I hope, approached me. Her blue-ish purple hair is up in bun with a paper rose in it. Her haunting honey colored eyes are outlined with a lovely blue eye shadow. A beauty to say the least.

"My name is Konan. It is a pleasure to have another girl in the base." Good, a real girl this time. After that, we exchanged small smiles and shook hands. My next visitor came out to be the red head. I throw out my hand.

.

"Tsukiko." It was easy to tell that he wasn't going to try and be a social person, so to save both of us the trouble, we quickly gave each other one firm shake.

"Sasori." As I walked away, felling very accomplished, towards the plant man, I sensed that his chakra. It was freighting, to say the least. I really don't want to make any contact with him. He just seemed like, bad luck almost. Not wanting to make any physical contact, we each just nodded to each other in acknowledgment. The last two people looked like they both where about to explode in excitement. The two people leap from the shadows, and tackle me to the ground screaming,

"Tsukiko-chan!" one was a girl, and the other male. The male wore an Akatsuki cloak, and had no real characteristic aside from his swirled mask. Looking down on the girl, she didn't seem very in place. She was in dark blue pajama pants and shirt. Her sunlight colored eyes were shimmering in excitement, her dark sandy-brown hair is all messed up. Realizing that it was still the middle of the night, she was probable not prepared to be poofed in the meeting room just to meet the new member. While the two where still clung to me, the guy started shaking.

"S-so..c-c-cold!" he immediately let go of his friendly grip and tried his best to regain his heat, which included rolling like an idiot on the floor in the fetal position. I just got off the floor, even though the other girl just kept her arms around me. This girl was different. Even in my attempt to scare the other members, she seemed truly care free. Her temperature was sky rocketing out of the average spectrum. What was she, a natural fireplace? I slowly turn my head to her and wore a glare, in an effort to scare her off.

"I would really appreciate if you would proceed to let go of me." she gave me a energetic smile.

"Nope. No way I'm letting go of my distant Itoko-chan!" Pein, who just took a big swig of coffee, spat it at over Itachi. Itachi in return, just turned around and walk out of the room, most likely trying to get away from the crazies. I was in shock too. As far as I know, the only family I have are the very few that live in distant villages.

"Yorokobi! I though when you signed the papers, you specifically said 'No family.' On it!" she just shrugged.

"I was just tired from my trip!~" She let go of me and took a deep breath. Here comes the long explanation. "I'm from the Nikkō Clan. Not neko, Nikkō. According to legend, a female from your clan fell in love with the God of Sun thousands of years ago. They had children and blah blah blah…So I'm one of the descendants from that clan. But, it's just legend." Wow, not that long of an explanation. I'll look into it later.

It was a little shocking at first, but I remember the Tsuki Clan members talking about it. When I was little, they always had debates in whether-or-not the Nikkō's was really apart of our clan, a branch, or just a plain myth. At least there is someone who I could try to connect to easier.

"So, you guys are like opposites right, you know, because of the whole Moon-Sun thing?" Hidan asked.

"Like, peanut butter and jelly." I replied

"Pickles and ice-cream." Konan added.

"Unicorns and glitter!" Yorokobi shouted. Everyone gave her a strange look. "What? They match." Pein just shakes his head. It was obvious that this girl was often a person who slacks off and does nothing most of the time. I guess that the only reason that they kept her this long was because she is really powerful, most likely the same situation with the masked guy.

"It's getting late, so I'll show your room." As Pein said this, Deidara started to slowly walk back to us, but he looked like he was high. Did I hit him that hard?

"No need. If it's getting late, I'll just wait until tomorrow. Besides, I just meditate on the roof at night."

"Ya-hoo! I don't need to give another fucking tour again!" Hidan was right about to leap out of the doors in excitement when Leader caught him by his necklace.

"Oh, yes you are. One tonight, so that you can show her the roof, and tomorrow so that she knows her way around. Got it?" he drooped his head down.

"Yes Pein-sama…" Yorokobi stretched her arms out.

"Well, I'm hitting the sack. See you at 5:00." She started to fall backwards right as Deidara came up from behind her and they both fell down on each other, promptly making him land on his back with a 130 something pound unconscious girl lying on him.

"Someone please help me, un!" He begged. We all just shake our heads. "Damn you all, un." After that line, the girl on him lazily covered his mouth.

"Now, now little teddy-bear. Ish time fo shleepy." The scene was cute to say the least. I turned to Hidan.

"Well, take me to the roof. I'm not going to find it myself." He grumbled something about 'Jashin' and 'sacrifice later' then snatched my hand. I never liked physical contact unless it's was in a situation like a hug with Hinata. With his free hand, he made a hand sign and we disappeared from sight.

**No one's P.O.V.**

The duo made it to the top of the roof in a clearing of smoke. Tsukiko was stumbling a little from the trip. Space-time travel wasn't really her thing. In a result of the dizzy-ness, she had to grip Hidan's hand tighter to stay up.

"Tsukiko, what the Hell are you doing?" she looked up at her hand, to his face, and back to her hand. She scream with a horrid blush and cradled her hand after it was brutally ripped from his grasps.

"Hey, you grabbed my hand, not me!" she turn around and looked out at the surprisingly flat cave top, with a full view of the forest and lake. The event that just happened quickly escaped her mind and she pulled out a piece of chalk.

"What the Hell are you doing?" My, my, my, he asks this question a lot, doesn't he.

"Well aren't you just the fucking control police!" trying to ignore him she looked at the sky and observed the moon. As she was deep in thought, Hidan couldn't help but notice how her silver eyes perfectly reflected the full moon and how- wait. He can't like her, or find her positive physical attractions. In the his observation, he also noticed her flaws.

The top of her hair was frizzy, had unattractive scars around the showing parts of her body, and that dirt and grim was covering her. Then again, she was a ninja, and she didn't have time to clean up, so it wasn't really her fault. The scars won't leave though. Even Hidan could admit that some of her marks were a little gruesome, but not as bad as some of his. By the time he finished his stare, she fished a large chalk circle that is a full circle and her iron staff was out again. At this point in time, he finally took note in which he saw the tattoo on her left ankle. It was almost a full circle.

"If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you would stop staring. I know that I look like crap right now, and I don't need to be reminded." She sat cross legged in the circle and set the staff in her lap. She rested the top part of her wrist on her knees so the underside showed. "Please don't let me down, Hidan-san" before Hidan could say anything else, she took a deep breath, the circle shown with a white light.

The light wasn't over whelming, it was very faint. Her hair calmly floated with her along with her half-skirt, being as it was the only loose fitting clothing on her. She looked so calm, and untouchable, and if there was something that you weren't allowed to do, Hidan would do it. Before he knew it, he was trying to touch any part of her showing skin that he could get his hands on. The part of Tsukiko's weapon that held the chakra blade shot out, surrounding the back part of her body in a very defensive stance. Being the ninja he is, retreated before it could slice him in-half.

"What the Hell was that?" he could fell even waves of chakra emanate from the blade, almost like it was growling at him. Soon the blade thinned and spiraled around her body twice like a snake. As it stopped, it positioned itself so that the tip was still pointed to Hidan. "Um, Tsukiko, what just happened?" no response.

"Oh shit! Did I kill her?" he ran in front to face her, but the blade stopped him. He noticed that it could only extend from a foot outside of the circle max. Carefully, he scuffled around in another desperate attempt to get her attention. "Hey! Wake the Hell up!" nothing happened.

This is bad, really bad. Last time they got a new recruit, not counting Tobi or Yorokobi, he killed the member after he was forced to do the tour. When he did, he was threatened by Pein that if he did it again, that he would somehow prevent him from doing a ritual for a week. How leader is able to do that, he has no idea, but this is Pein we're talking about, he can do as he damn well pleases. Even if that means breaking the laws of physics.

During the remaining minutes of the night, he sat in front of her, waiting for her to get up. Hidan didn't have to wait long, for nothing longer that half an hour later, the sun rose. It's early beams provided him with a miniscule amount of warmth from the harsh winter night, but it was better than nothing. The moment the moon was out of site, the defending blade and the glowing circle disappeared.

Tsukiko woke up from her trance, and took a little time to recuperate from her re-energizing practice. She took out her black hair clip from the back of her head and let it fall to mid back. The long two pieces of hair near her ear that acted as bangs stuck to her face from the sudden morning moisture. Her hair-do look almost like Hinata's when it was down. Key words, almost. Tsukiko didn't have the front bangs like she did and her part went down a little off center to the right. In an instant, the frizzy hair flattened out. When it did, she leisurely let her head hang low.

"That's my ultimate weakness." This perked his interest. From what he could see, she was nearly unstoppable. "When I fought you, it may have seem as thought I was really good, but believe-it-or-not, I just got lucky." She got off from her spot on the ground.

"As I was saying, what I was just doing is my ultimate weakness. I have others, but this is the major one. It is a special meditation from my clan, it's called Mangetsu Meisō." She kept her body facing Hidan but turned her head to the steady rising sun, her gaze turning hard and determined.

"The ritual is required to be done every night, unless it's a new moon. This ritual has many rules. One: Is that we must draw a circle according to the moon phase. Two: We must meditate out-doors with our weapon for the entire time the moon is out. When we do this, we are contributing to the moon and the tattoos on our bodies change according to the phase." She brings up her ankle, which now has a perfect black circle on it.

"Three: If a session is missed, the punishment is a full 24 hours will be added to the mediating for every day missed. By giving tribute to the moon, our reward is being healed and is given slight protection at night." She looked down from her sun based stare and looked to the ground in worry. "Did anything odd happen?" Hidan squinted his eyes to she if she were trying to pull anything.

"Yes, actually." Tsukiko immediately looked up. "I tried to walk to you, and your scythe activated on it's own and kept me from getting in contact with you." She nodded.

"This is were the risky part takes place." She straightened up and looked him instantly in the eye. "During this time period, we are knocked unconscious and if the enemy can reach us, they can kill us on the spot. If we are touched or moved from our ritual spot, we have 95% chance of dying right then and there." Hidan was piecing it together, but one part of the information was missing.

"I have one more question, how did the scythe activate and bend on it's own?" Tsukiko picked up the staff and gently rubbed the bumped out design.

"This is part of our payment to the moon. When we go unconscious, our second mind goes into the weapon and has a mind of its own. Technically, I turned into the weapon and was defending my own body without knowing. This, is our natural defense system. In the history of the Tsuki Clan, most of the assassination are caused by this technique." With the harm tense feeling in the air, a sudden growl was heard. Tsukiko sheepishly put her hand behind her head and gave a half-hearted smile. "Well, I guess I'm hungry. You can give me a tour after some breakfast."

** That's a wrap! Well, this is the 4****th**** chapter. I have some major event planned out, but I need some filler. Not the annoying crap, so of that good stuff that leads to big events! Send your thoughts in the reviews! X3**


	5. Spike the Air

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE!: I have just realized that I have just uploaded the wrong chapter! I greatly apologize, so please send in your reviews for this one! Thank you all for those who told me! **

**Oh, where to start... Well, I'm just gonna wing this chapter, let's hope it works out. Oh, and I apologize for the last chapter. Trust me, it's not going to be one of those crappy random stories with randomness and…. You get the idea. When I made that chapter, I was feeling a little spazy, so please forgive me. Send in those reviews, so that future chapters can come out! XD DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. TSUKIKO IS MY CHARACTER AND YOROKOBI IS McFISHY'S! **

**Special thanks to: **

**KitKat12323,**

**McFishy, and**

**ShafiraHatake.**

**Send in those reviews, loves! Also I have looked back at my previous chapters, and realized that these aren't my best pieces and can be much better, so the past chapters to this and other stories WILL BE REVISED! Please make note of this! Send in the reviews, or the crimson liquid life of the moon will get you…. Mwahaha … hah..ha**

**Moon Child**

**Chapter 5: Spike the Air**

**No One's P.O.V**

Tsukiko looked to the side as she and the silver haired man walked down the hall. The silence was excruciating, not to mention awkward. She just wished that the base wasn't so big, so that it didn't take forever to go from place to place. When they first came down from the roof top, Hidan started to put his years of training to use and ran inside, so that it would just take seconds to get there. He just wants to show off and beat her to it. Tsukiko wasn't able to catch up, or even begin to run, let alone walk. She wasn't fooling anyone.

She's plain exhausted. After all the commotion in Konaha, the run to the base, the fight she had both inside and outside, she's reached her limit.

Tsukiko didn't have to wait long for her escort to return, even as he had a ticked off look on his face. If it were any other situation, then she would have made some sort of point, a little nudge to set him off into a frenzy of curses. Even after only knowing him for a few hours, she could already tell his type.

Stupid, loud mouthed, and arrogant.

He was one of the very few people that Tsukiko truly enjoyed messing with, but she doesn't have the energy this time. When they almost got to the kitchen, Tsukiko leaned on the gray plaster walls for support, the feeling of fatigue haze her senses.

"What the fuck are you waiting for? It's morning, I can't go back to sleep at this hour, and I'm starving like Hell! Move your ass!"

"Maybe, you should stop, and look." Her breathing became heavier and her silver eyes lost a tint of their color with her lids drooping. She held her side, the one she got wounded before, but is still unnoticed by Hidan. Even as the wound itself has healed over, the muscle tissue is still aching and bruised. To top it all off, her skin is covered in old sweat and dirt, which didn't help the way she looked. "I just, need to rest." She said in between breaths. Hidan rolled his eyes.

He's been through much worse, but he got a plus from his immortality, so technically, he's cheating. Is that going to stop him from doing the heinous rituals?

No, not at all.

If anything, being able to live through those pain filled experiences fed his already too large ego.

"Fine, get over here bitch." He's obviously planning something, Tsukiko knew, but in her dazed state, it became her second nature to follow his command. After drifting over to Hidan, losing consciousness by the moment, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up close to his face. The action sobered her up right away, and almost scared her with the glare his purple eyes bore into her own. "If Pein hadn't favored you so much, then I would have left you in this hallway to rot."

He used his up arm strength that most shinobi would kill for and tucked his left arm under Tsukiko's knees and his right gripped her shoulders. As he ran, the moment that just happened registered into Tsukiko's brain.

It's is said that when a human is put into either a life threatening situation or put under stress, they go under the term of fight or flight. The sudden skin-to-skin and slightly intimate touch terrified her. To Tsukiko, and to any normal shinobi, the only time your touched is when you're about to be killed, or when you're being healed. Thanks to all the adrenaline from the past couple hours, her spontaneous response is to do both.

Fight, then fly.

Before Hidan could even take off, Tsukiko flailed and kicked, screamed and bit, anything to be freed of his grasp. "'The fuck? What's your damn problem?" He answer was a weak and pathetic punch to the face. He paused as he held the girl fighting for her life and took a breath. "Jashin Christ lady! What the Hell is wrong with you?" a second stronger punch broke his nose, causing some blood to drip from it. He gripped his now broken sniffer and thus dropped the girl. She landed on her and hands and knees, scraping both from being dropped at the height.

She had to admit, the guy was tall.

Tsukiko scrambled to her feet and began to run on nothing but adrenaline as a tear fell. She didn't get far though. After only a few feet of distance was made, Hidan again grabbed her arm, and the momentum of the two threw them both to the ground.

He was almost straddling her, his hands having a firm grip on both of Tsukiko's pale wrist. Their breathing was uneven, both suddenly tuckered out by the sudden swift movements. Her tears mixed with the sweat on her face as she tried to wiggle her way out of the current situation, letting out a whimper of fear now and then. Hidan looked as pissed off as ever.

His facial expression just screamed pissed.

With his teeth grit, he leaned down towards her face, and stared into her eyes deeply with every emotion under the sun but empathy and love. His breathing began to quicken with his rage.

"Calm the fuck down. I'm just going to take you to Yorokobi's room. She'll make sure you're fucking fine. I'll be with you both, but I'm going to sleep while Yorokobi gets ready for her day and watches over you. When she finishes getting ready, we're going to eat, got it?" he continued to stare as she slowly nodded and tried to regain her posture while Hidan got off. As she laid on the ground, he offered a hand. "I'm going to carry you, because you look pretty fuckin' beat." Reluctantly, she grabbed the offering, and he pulled her into his arms like before.

Just, this time, less thrashing.

As he ran off to Yorokobi's room, Tsukiko had calmed down, but kept trying her best not to give in to Hidan's warm and comforting chest. She kept nodding off every now-and-then, but for the most part, deep down inside, she knew that she would give in at some point.

And she did.

Her energy is almost completely drained, and her body is cold from lack of any heat source. She rested her cheek into his chest, and soon followed her turning her body and snuggling into Hidan's warmth out of natural instinct.

Hidan wasn't expecting her to get _that _comfortable, but he let it slide.

For now.

He would get back at her, and he was sure Tsukiko would do the same.

But secretly, he loved it. Even though her body is cold, her breath is warm. He could feel how her breathing is small, but ragged. She wasn't asleep, but he could feel her want to resist, but she sighed several times, mostly from her many failed attempts from unburying her face from his chest. At one point, she looked up at him, but once she was caught, she put her interest back to the floor.

"Admit it, you're enjoying it." He noticed her right hand flexing, as if to punch him, but lost the strength to carry out her action.

"Don't, flatter…yourself." It doesn't take a genius to tell she was slipping. Her speech became even more slurred and the grip on her crossed arms began to loosen. Right as she fell asleep, he came to Yorokobi's door. Her chakra fell so low, that Hidan could tell she hasn't slept in a long time. He lightly kicked her door open, being as the innocent girl never bothered to lock it, let alone actually shut it closed.

When he entered, Yorokobi was knocked out cold just as her distant relative is.

Only, her bed sheets were torn off her bed and she was upside down from the bed frame.

To the girls left, the alarm clock was at 4:59, and the moment it clicked to 5:00, she sprang out of bed.

Quite literally.

She jumped and flipped several times in the air and even landed in a pose that would make any comic super hero jealous. Before she was able to give a speech, Yorokobi spotted the now sleeping girl and gave Hidan a smug look saying, 'I knew you'd like her.' He shot her a look back.

'Oh shut it, bitch.' She shrugged and pointed to her bed as she grabbed a towel and some clothes and skipped to the bathroom. After she left, while humming the song you sing at a wedding, Hidan lightly placed Tsukiko on the bed and brought over the chair from the room owners desk. He sat down, a little unhappy at his uncomfortable makeshift bed, but it was either sleeping on the hard wood floors, or sharing with Tsukiko. And he was sure that Tsukiko wouldn't appreciate waking up to him next to her.

And Hidan sure didn't appreciate having his head cut off again either, so the chair it is.

But now, he realizes, is the most god-awful thing.

Waiting.

"Shit…" He muttered under his breath. He forgot that Yorokobi is the member who takes the longest showers. 45 minutes, to be precise. So, he must find a way to entertain himself, without waking up Tsukiko. By this time, she had rolled away from Hidan with blankets around her, so the only thing he could see was the top of her silver hair. So, he did anything that anyone else would do when they're bored.

Stare into nothing and let your mind run on pointless things. He concentrated on things like why the sky was blue, or why duck's quacks don't echo, but every time he thought, everything looped back to killing people. He just couldn't get the thought out of his head.

The sight of blood, how good it felt to share the felling of metal stabbed through your stomach. Before he could dwell on it much longer, something faint caught his attention.

A sound.

At first, it started very quiet, almost like a buzz, but then it got louder.

'_Laa….lalaa….' _it sounded like a girl.

'_Laaa..de..' _it became more beautiful, more smooth.

'_Laaa de daa… la da da!' _it started to lose its beauty and turn sour by the second.

'_Laaaa! Deee da!" _Then, all peace in the sound broke into an uneven rhythm of screeches.

"LAAA! DEEE DADADAAA! DAAAAAAA!" it was Yorokobi. Singing in the shower.

Badly.

He was thankful that each room had their own bath area, and that each room and bathroom is sound proof from the others.

"Shut up Yorokobi!" He immediately covered his mouth with a hand. He forgot about Tsukiko. With strained eyes, he turned his vision to the bed, which turned out empty. "Shit! Where is she?" he turned around, looking for any trace of the girl, but failed to see the figure crouching on the ceiling. Then, the figure dropped in front of him, and covered his mouth with a hand.

'_Tsukiko?' _he looked at her eyes, to see them glazed over. Her vision trailed back to the bed, and started to retreat with Hidan still her grip.

"Huhiho! Hakup! Bop!" **(1) **He struggled to wake her up without beating her, but had no choice but to follow Tsukiko's trail. When they got to the side of the bed, she pushed him on the soft mattress and crawled in the covers on the other side. Once she covered herself and Hidan in blankets, she wrapped her legs and arms around him, and snuggled her face into the crook of his neck. Hidan's muscles tensed at the contact, not really seeing that coming.

"I swear, if it wasn't for Pein-sama, you'd been chopped up into to millions of tiny fucking pieces." It was only seconds later that Yorokobi came out fully dressed in jeans and a plain orange shirt. Once she spotted Hidan in a death grip, her smile became that of a cat.

She even started to purr like one.

"Just fucking help m-" Tsukiko tighten her grip again on his chest and stomach, causing him to choke on his own words. Mischief's smile stayed with Yorokobi. Rolling her bright golden eyes that acted as candle light, she crept on all fours. Her movements followed that of a crouching cougar, the bones in her shoulder protruded in the rhythm of her steps. Once she made it to the edge of the bed, her lips made movement, but no words came out. Hidan would have to follow along.

'Okay, I'm going to do something to create a lot of noise, so loud that she'll bolt and become confused in the confusion. When that happens, I'm going to tackle her. Got it?" He nodded, and took in a deep breath to prepare for whatever might go wrong.

But how right he was.

Chaos ensued the moment Yorokobi set off a paper bomb.

Deidara, being the idiot he was, decided to barge in the room right at that moment. Tsukiko bolted up, completely unaware of the position she was previously in. Yorokobi was sent flying after Tsukiko broke a floor board. And guess where she landed?

On top of Deidara.

Who was carrying a bowl of cereal, that flue onto Tsukiko's head.

Hidan took this as an opportunity to flee.

"Alright, everyone _**stop!**_' everything stopped in their place. Deidara was in mid-struggle with getting a knocked cold Yorokobi off of him, Hidan was face planted on the door, and Tsukiko was burning with anger as milk and cereal dripped from her silver locks. "What, in the name of Kami is going on?" Hidan, being the only one conscious and knowing about what _really _happened, he mumbled over his words .

"Ah uh, w-well, m-me and Yorokobi, uh… decided to uh…" He looked at the shattered bowl on the ground. "Make you cereal! Yes, make you some cereal, as it's your first day in the Akatsuki. Deidara uh.. decided to help, and uh… he tripped on Yorokobi, who was sleeping on the floor…. and uh… I think you can put it together from there?" He finished it as a question rather than a statement. Deidara was about to correct him, but Hidan punched him in the shoulder. The two boys waited for her response with sweat trickling down their necks.

"I don't know what's more obsered, that story, or the fact that you didn't curse once in that entire explanation." She got off the bed and walked into, what she hoped was the bathroom. A few minutes later, she came out in a fluffy yellow bath robe, courtesy of Yorokobi, and a towel on her head to match. "Hidan, take me to the kitchen. I would like to make my own breakfast please." When she left the room, Hidan stood up and placed a hand on her hips, mocking what she said in a quiet girly voice. Rolling his eye, he kicked Deidara, who still laid capture to the beautiful brunette over him.

"Get up lazy ass."

**1.. "Tsukiko! Wake up! Stop!" So anyways, short chapter is short. Ok, I know this is going to sound like a threat, but I need you guys to review! I can't upload new chapters, and without reviews, I get sad, and thus writing is scarce. In fact, I'm a little miffed to be writing this chapter. Also I need idea's. Like I've said, many times before, I have the plot planned out (I actually have the whole plot planned, so there will be an ending and this story won't be discontinued XD) but I need the finer details please. Plus, you'll get recognized! And in your reviews, PLEASE tell me if I've been doing better, and what I could improve. Constructive criticism is like drugs to the addict! It will want more! I apologize for any errors! Please point them out to me if you spot any! (That would be nice, actually) P.S. I take requests! X3 Send in those reviews loves, Ja ne! -Moon made of Ink **


	6. I'M NOT DEAD!

**I'M NOT DEAD!**

Please hear me out! I apologize greatly for not updating for a LONG time, and I know people get annoyed for not uploading their stories. (trust me, I know) But please listen:

I've been getting really sucked into school, and I thought I did well this semester, turns out I didn't T.T So, I need to get my head back in the game, but now I'll try to spend a little free time to working a little more on my stories.

There have been some problems going on personally, friend and family wise, so it's been energy draining and stress filled, so yeah.

2nd most importantly!- I know the most important thing about writing is the quality and how good it is (voice in head: "No shit Sherlock.") (Glares) Anyways, I've been doing a lot of self-studying, and scrap writing (like sketch dumps, but for writing) And you wouldn't _believe _how much I've improved! So I'm posting this on every chapter, and I'll remove it and post the next chapter to what every this story is and you'll get the update. I'm sorry for the delays!

P.S. My dA account name is the same as this, but they have little '–' in between each word. But I must warn you, my art isn't anywhere near as good as my writing. And I will be doing Hetalia fanfic soon too! If you're going to do a 'review' for this 'chapter' saying, 'oh it's fine' or something….

Please don't do that.

If you want to say that to me, send me a PM because I don't like it when someone says that and it counts as a review, it makes me feel guilty ;A;

That's all!

Hasta la Pasta!~

Love,

Moon made of Ink


End file.
